


All Dressed Up

by tayeah



Category: Free!
Genre: Butler Matsuoka Rin, Clothing Kink, Dresses, Established Relationship, M/M, Maid Nitori Aiichirou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: For RinTori Week 2016, the fourth prompt: butler & maid. Aiichirou is always cute, but having him wear a maid dress makes him pretty much unbearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might have promised (or threatened) some people once that I'd eventually write some maid dress naughtiness because JUST HOW ARE BOYS IN DRESSES NOT EVERYONE'S JAM.  
> Phew. It's done.

Rin’s eyes went up and down Aiichirou’s figure slowly, thoroughly taking in the view. He had never considered himself much of a fan of the Samezuka maid cafe tradition. He hated the whole thing, actually. But right now, as his eyes scanned all the frills surrounding Aiichirou’s lithe body, he was ready to reconsider his opinion.

”Nice legs”, he smirked.

Aiichirou laid the silver tray down on the counter and turned to frown at Rin. ”Senpai, are you catcalling me?”  
”Yes”, Rin said without hesitation.  
The maid crossed his arms and stared at the butler grinning at him. ”You know, catcalling is not very appropriate. Especially when we’re working.”  
”This isn’t real work.”  
”Still, you should take it more seriously, senpai”, Aiichirou said, poking Rin in the middle of his chest as he walked past him.

Rin watched as Aiichirou went to greet another customer. Damn. His boyfriend was always cute, but now, dressed like that and acting all serious about fulfilling his duty, he was almost unbearable.

He had always wondered why the maid cafe tradition had to be so... _accurate_. The dresses alone were puffy. Never before had Rin even thought just how _much_ there was of one maid dress, until he had had to find his way into it last year. Add in the frilly apron and the headdress and – it all just felt a bit exaggerated, tradition or not.

Most of the first and second years looked pretty ridiculous in their outfits, but Aiichirou wore it well. His movements were somehow really natural and graceful. Rin felt almost hypnotized by the way the black skirt swayed with every footstep. Without really noticing it, he bit his lower lip, as restless thoughts slipped into his mind.

Aiichirou tried to act like he didn’t notice Rin’s eyes on him every time they walked past each other in the busy cafe, but he could practically feel the stares. Taking into account that they had been dating for a pretty long time already, he was used to having Rin’s eyes on him. But it was hard to ignore how different it felt when he was wearing a _dress_.

Aiichirou shook his thoughts off. He would have to focus. He would not think about this as anything else than a tradition. And he would not blush under Rin’s stare. Much.

*

After working for a few hours, Aiichirou went to the empty classroom down the hall; it was reserved for the cafe workers so that they could change clothes in piece or rest a little. His shift wasn’t over yet, but he was told to take a break. After a morning of running around, he was happy to oblige.

Before sitting down, he stopped and leaned down to fix one of his over-knee socks that kept sliding down his thigh. What a bother. Was there a way to tighten these things up or something?

Of course, just when he was back towards the door and bending over, flashing some thigh, Rin had to open the door.

”Oh, wow”, was all Rin could say.

Aiichirou straightened up, turned around hastily and felt a very annoying blush rise on his cheeks. ”Senpai! You surprised me.”  
”Don’t mind me”, Rin smirked, closing the door after him. ”Please go on.”  
Aiichirou rolled his eyes. ”Would you stop that?”  
”Stop what? Admiring you?”  
”You’re just making fun of me.”  
Rin looked almost offended. ”What? I’m not.”  
Aiichirou wasn’t convinced. ”I know you hate the dresses.”  
”I hated it on me”, Rin corrected. ”Which, by the way, is a topic we’re never bringing up again. I also hate them on most of the guys. But you... you actually make it work.”

Aiichirou glared at Rin suspiciously. The older boy came closer and slowly wrapped his arms around the slim waist covered in black and white fabric, not taking his eyes from Aiichirou’s eyes for a second. ”And I’m not saying this just because you’re... you.”

Aiichirou had to swallow and blink. Rin’s voice was soft and serious. He smelled good and indeed looked like a real handsome butler in his suit. The tailcoat brought out Rin’s shoulders nicely and made him look even taller than usual. Being held and sweet-talked to by a butler like that actually felt kind of thrilling.

”But I have to admit”, Rin said with a low voice, leaning closer to whisper. ”It’s been a bit difficult for me to focus when you’ve been walking around looking like this and making me think all kinds of things.”  
Aiichirou gasped. ”Senpai! That’s _really_ inappropriate.”  
”I can’t help it”, Rin mumbled, lips brushing over Aiichirou’s ear. ”I don’t know why but... All these images just come to me... Like, I keep wondering what’s underneath that skirt.”  
”You’re saying that like you don’t know what’s underneath”, Aiichirou chuckled lightly.  
Rin straightened up to give Aiichirou a disapproving look. ”Will you just let me have this? Please? I’m trying to make you feel sexy here.”  
Aiichirou tried not to laugh. ”Sorry. So... you have a... _thing_ for this kind of stuff?”  
”I don’t know. Maybe”, Rin said. Suddenly his whole body leaned against Aiichirou’s. ”Let’s find out?”

Against his sense of rightfulness, Aiichirou let Rin to gently push him to sit on the nearest desk.

Rin brought his hand under Aiichirou’s chin and tilted his head up slightly. ”I want to kiss you.”  
Aiichirou smiled a little. ”Well... Nothing wrong with that, I think.”

Rin pressed into a touch, his hand still on Aiichirou’s chin and his other arm wrapping tighter around the boy’s waist. Rin’s lips were soft and careful at first, but turned heavier soon. Aiichirou didn’t even realize he started to lean in automatically, asking for more. Rin really knew how to make a kiss take Aiichirou’s breath away.

”I want to run my hands up your legs to find out how high your socks really go”, Rin breathed into the kiss.

Aiichirou couldn’t help shivering at that. He watched in a slowly blurring state of mind as Rin bit one fingertip of his white glove and pulled it off with his teeth slowly. Then the other one.

Rin’s hands landed on Aiichirou’s calves and did just what their owner had just described, slowly climbing up the smooth sock, inch by inch, until it met with the bare skin of Aiichirou’s upper thighs.

Rin looked down; the skirt was pooling around his arms and climbing up Aiichirou’s thighs as he pushed his hands upwards. His breath hitched at the sight.

With a slightly raspy voice, he said: ”I want to push your skirt up and have you while you’re still wearing it.”

Aiichirou felt a familiar twitch at the bottom of his stomach. However, he was also very aware of where they were. ”Rin-senpai, we can’t start anything funny here... Anyone could walk in.”

Rin glanced at the door, a displeased expression flashing on his face. Then his eyes lit up again and he smirked.  
”Come”, he simply said, stepping back and pulling Aiichirou along with him.

The younger boy soon realized he was being brought towards a door on the back of the room. It led into a storage – which was hardly a room, more like a closet filled with books and teaching tools.  
”Are you serious, senpai?” he asked, but didn’t do anything to stop Rin from pulling him in and locking the door after them.

All of Aiichirou’s hesitation washed away when Rin dropped to his knees in front of him.

”You’ve worked hard today”, Rin said casually. ”You deserve a reward.”

Aiichirou squirmed slightly as Rin’s hands found their way up the skirt again and pulled the puffy white bloomers down to his ankles. Then Rin took his time pushing the skirt up, relishing the feeling, looking up into the glassy blue eyes locked on him.

Then Rin leaned forward and suddenly all Aiichirou could register was his boyfriend’s mouth teasing him, tasting him, licking him flat-tongued.

Aiichirou leaned his back against whatever was behind him. Shelves were digging into his back rather unpleasantly, but he could not care less. Not when the next thing Rin did was take him fully into his mouth, as deep as possible.

A helpless cry came from Aiichirou’s throat and he quickly put a hand on his mouth to prevent more sounds from piercing through the silence. Locked door or not, this was still a semi-public place.

Rin slid his mouth up and down Aiichirou’s length. He could feel his own arousal growing and getting difficult to sustain, but he wanted to concentrate on Aiichirou for now. His lover looked gorgeous like this. Flushed cheeks, slightly shaking legs clad in thigh-high socks, the mass of fabric pushed aside to reveal the delicious swollen cock... To Rin, it was something so sexy he could barely stand it.

Aiichirou was panting. The hand that wasn’t on his mouth moved on its own accord and got entangled with Rin’s tiny ponytail. Rin looked up and Aiichirou almost moaned at the sight alone; this wonderful man, dressed so fine, kneeling on the floor and making eye contact with his boyfriend while having his dick in his throat.

”Rin-senpai”, Aiichirou let out a whimper.  
Rin pulled off and grinned. ”Yes, Ai?”  
Aiichirou took a deep breath, trying to stay calm even though Rin’s hand still moved on his cock. ”I – I don’t want to come like this.”  
”Like this or here at all?” Rin asked, sitting on his heels and quirking an eyebrow at Aiichirou. ”You still not up to ‘starting anything funny’ in here?”  
”Like this.” Aiichirou bit his lower lip. ”I think I’m past the point of being able to leave here without coming at all.”

He sunk down on his knees, pretty much collapsing on Rin’s lap. The skirt fluttered in the motion, spreading around them in an almost perfect circle. Aiichirou’s arms wrapped gently around the back of Rin’s neck as he pressed their bodies together. Rin grunted and sought for more friction, more skin contact, _more_.

”You don’t happen to have some lube on you, do you?” Rin asked. His exhales were getting sharper and heavier as Aiichirou’s crotch kept pressing against his.  
”No”, Aiichirou breathed, fingers playing with the ponytail again. ”I wasn’t exactly expecting this.”  
”Me neither. Damn it.” Rin dove in for a kiss, then nipped at the boy’s lower lip with his teeth. ”I don’t know how I’ll make it if I don’t get you on all four right now.”  
Aiichirou moaned, practically melting against the larger body. ”God, Rin-senpai – _please_ do.”  
”But we still don’t have lube.”  
”I don’t care.”

Rin smirked contently and raised a hand to hold it in front of Aiichirou’s mouth. Aiichirou leaned forward instantly to just touch the fingertips with his lips at first, then opening his mouth to allow the fingers in. Rin watched his index and middle finger disappear into the silky wetness of Aiichirou’s mouth, where they were licked wet all over.

Rin hummed in satisfaction, withdrew his glistening fingers and snaked them under Aiichirou’s skirt. He wasted no time pushing them into Aiichirou, who whined and squirmed to find a position where Rin could reach as deep into him as possible.

”On all four, you say”, Aiichirou spoke as casually as he would’ve spoken about weather, although his voice was noticeably shaky. His body kept rocking against Rin’s fingers.  
”Bending over”, Rin nodded, pulling his fingers out and shoving them back deeper, ”taking it like the obedient maid you are.”

Aiichirou could feel his cock leaking and causing a damp spot on the front side of his skirt. He wondered how bad it must be for Rin, who was still strictly clothed in his fancy suit. He reached down to hastily unbutton Rin’s trousers. The skirt kept getting in the way and made things a bit challenging, but he managed to pull Rin’s hardness out. It was pulsating with desire.

Rin’s very vocal reaction to the pulls Aiichirou gave him made the younger boy shiver. No matter how long they had been together and how many times they had had sex, Aiichirou always found it utterly thrilling that _he_ was the one making Rin this hard. And now it was even more exciting, because doing this in a costume that stirred up their imaginations _and_ in a place where they definitely shouldn’t be doing this was new and exceptional and unexpectedly sexy.

When he ran his thumb over the tip of Rin’s cock, intentionally smearing the pre-cum all over, Rin decided he couldn’t wait for longer.

”Ai”, he panted, ”turn over.”

Aiichirou didn’t have to be told twice; he got off Rin’s lap and got on his hands and knees with his back towards Rin. Hands were immediately on the back of Aiichirou’s thighs and running up over his ass, pushing the skirt up to his waist. Cool air hitting his skin in contrast of Rin’s warm hands sent shivers down his spine.

Even now, Aiichirou was vaguely aware that if someone happened to stand behind the door of this store room, they’d probably hear everything. ”What if we get caught?” he asked a bit nervously.  
Rin chuckled, spat on his hand and stroked his cock with it, mixing his saliva with the pre-cum already spread there. ”If someone does walk in, then all they will see is that you’re a _very_ good maid who’s _very_ determined to please.”

Rin pushed.

Aiichirou covered his mouth with a hand. Rin was filling him up slowly, maddeningly slowly, making him feel a slight amount of discomfort at first but also causing a great deal of pleasure. 

A low growl came from Rin. He had waited for what felt like an eternity; there was no way he could hold back anymore. He was in an ecstatic frenzy, pulling out and slamming back in, willing to _devour_ the beautiful blushing thing that was Aiichirou. 

He began ramming into Aiichirou with more force than necessary, making the boy whimper.

”You are so pretty like this”, Rin panted, his voice as rough and obscene as the thrusts of his hips. 

Aiichirou threw his head back.  
The frills of his dress swayed with each motion.

Suddenly Rin stopped moving. It took Aiichirou a few seconds before he realized why; there was someone in the class room behind the door. He could hear them speak. His eyes widened and he looked at Rin over his shoulder.  
”Listen”, Rin whispered barely audibly.

 _”Not here either.”_  
_”It’s weird. I told them both to take a break, but I thought he’d be back by now.”_  
_”Man, senpai should be working so I’d have it a bit easier...”_  
_”That’s not why we’re looking for them, Momo.”_

Aiichirou bit his lip, feeling guilty all of a sudden. They had been away for too long already; Sousuke and Momotarou were looking for them.

 _”Aren't these Rin’s gloves?”_  
_”Seems like it.”_

Oh. Right. Rin grimaced. The gloves he had taken off in the class room were still there, forgotten on a desk.

 _”I bet they’ve just sneaked out to be all lovey-dovey alone.”_  
_”Possibly.”_  
_”Or worse, they’re having some weird maid fetish sex somewhere.”_  
Sousuke sighed loudly. _”That’s possible, too, but we do not have to discuss this any further.”_

Aiichirou blushed at the accusation, but Rin just smirked widely.

The next second, Aiichirou had to slam a hand onto his mouth again because Rin suddenly rolled his hips. He glanced at Rin in horror, trying to wordlessly threaten him into not doing what he had in his mind. Rin’s mischievous expression didn’t falter. He thrust again. The movement itself barely made any sound, but Aiichirou was dangerously close to letting out a moan at each push.

 _”I guess they’ll come sooner or later.”_  
_”Heh, I bet they will...”_  
_”Oh, grow up. I meant they’ll come back to the cafe.”_  
_”Aw, you’re no fun.”_  
_”Let’s just go back.”_

Rin kept thrusting, a wicked smile on his lips.

They heard footsteps and a thump of the door, then silence.

”Rin-senpai”, Aiichirou whined as soon as he was sure the other boys were gone, still afraid to let out much noise. ”They could’ve found us – we need to go –”  
”Not before we’re done”, Rin murmured, pushing his hand on Aiichirou’s front side under the skirt.

Aiichirou inhaled sharply as Rin’s fingers brushed over his prick and then started to pump it steadily, matching the pulls with the rhythm of his hips.

”We’re going to stain the dress”, Aiichirou yelped.  
”We’ll clean it afterwards”, Rin said, leaning his body forward and tightening his one-hand grip on Aiichirou’s hip to be able to thrust deeper.

Aiichirou’s shaking arms gave in and he sunk down to his elbows with a soft thud, chest almost touching the floor as he arched his back. A helpless moan came from him as he let his pleasure take fully over, a violent orgasm crashing into him. The way his body spasmed and clenched made Rin growl through his teeth and follow right after.

*

The poolside locker room was thankfully empty. Rin rinsed the dress in a sink, trying to get rid of the evidence of their mischief, while Aiichirou decided he might as well take a really quick shower. When he got back, Rin was drying the black fabric with a blow drier.

Aiichirou felt Rin’s eyes on him as he pulled the bloomers and the thigh-high socks back on. Then he slipped his feet into the doll-like red shoes again. That was all he could put on for now, as the dress was still in Rin’s hands.

Rin’s eyes were glued onto Aiichirou’s legs. He swallowed. ”Hm. Seeing you like that, I kind of wish he wouldn’t have to go back...”  
Aiichirou rolled his eyes. ” _Again?_ What is it with you and my clothes today?”  
”I don’t know, but it’s really distracting”, Rin complained. ”I’m glad I got to blow off some steam.”

Aiichirou laughed and walked over to Rin, who set the blow drier down and tried if the dress was still damp. ”There. It should be okay now.”  
”Thank you, senpai.”

Aiichirou slid into the dress carefully and Rin tie the ribbon of the apron carefully around his waist again.

Just as they were about to leave the locker room, Aiichirou stopped and bent over to pull at his sock again. Rin stared at him, slowly tilting his head to the side. ”Are you doing that on purpose?”  
Aiichirou laughed. ”Look away if you can’t handle it.”  
Rin turned his gaze to the ceiling.

”One of the socks keeps rolling down, that’s all”, Aiichirou said after straightening up again. ”It’s been like that for the whole day. It’s annoying.”  
”Garters would probably help.” Rin’s eyes widened at the thought and he turned to stare again. ” _Fuck_ , you’d be sexy in garters.”  
Aiichirou snickered. ”You’re impossible.”  
”No, but I mean, you _would_.”  
”So you _do_ have a thing for this kind of stuff.”  
Rin grinned, took Aiichirou’s hand and started to walk. ”Maybe.”


End file.
